


BTS - They use sex toys with their girlfriend (all members)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [89]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinks, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Set at various points in each member’s relationship with their headcanon girlfriend, these scenarios contain a lot of essential plot elements, Easter eggs and minor spoilers for future fics.You can find each member's storylines so far linked near the top of our Tumblr masterlist here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlistAlso please check out our Tumblr for original art of each of the girlfriends and scenes from our fics!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 13





	BTS - They use sex toys with their girlfriend (all members)

Jimin (& Ara)  
(Set around 9 months before Jimin’s military enlistment)

“How did it go?” Jimin’s smile was obvious as she walked through the door, placing her set of house keys in the ceramic dish on the top of the cabinet in the hallway. She cast an eye on the wooden furniture a little unfavourably, thinking that she would have to repaint it to match the pastel wallpaper she had picked out to redecorate the apartment. Her thighs ached like mad, but she matched his grin as she slipped her handbag from her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. 

“I messed up a few steps.” Her fingers splayed across his shoulder blades, holding him close with a blush. “I never was a natural dancer.”

“It gets easier.” He promised. “I messed up all the time when I just started out.” 

She pulled away with a timid smile. “I doubt that’s true.”

“It is.” He laughed. “And you have a better voice than me. I bet they’ll want you as lead vocalist.”

“Maybe…” She pressed her cheek to his, admiring how soft his skin was against hers and the fragrant, fruity scent of shampoo from his sandy hair. “You smell nice.” 

“I had a bath.”

“Lucky for some.” She smirked, pressing her lips to his skin. With the older members enlisting, he had never had so much free time. At least he was keeping on top of the housework, she thought to herself. They had moved in together the month before, shortly before her audition, and while there was still work to do on the decor, his apartment was beginning to feel more homely to her. 

“You could have one too?” He suggested. The claw tub was a new addition to the bathroom and one which had been getting plenty of use since she had started dance practice, with her limbs often sore and achy when she came home in the evening. Jimin had been able to help with that too...there was a bubble bath he had recommended to ease her tired muscles and, she had to admit, it had worked wonders so far.

“Maybe…in a bit.” She shrugged. Having showered after practice, all she wanted for now was to get out of her tight exercise clothes and into her favourite pajamas. With a quick peck to the lips, she led the way into their shared bedroom, loosening the cord on her latex pants as he closed the door behind them. 

“Do you have a name yet?” He asked as she slid her pants down her legs, feeling his mischievous eyes burning into her backside as she revealed her panties. Even in comfy shorts, she knew he found her sexy. 

“Me or the group?” She turned with a grin.

“Both.”

She shrugged, moving onto the figure-hugging vest. “Not yet. We have some ideas…” 

“Care to share?” The soft sound of settling bedsprings filled the room as he climbed casually onto the duvet, watching her unclasp the front fastening of her sports bra. 

“It’s a secret.” She grinned, pulling the grey fabric away from her perky breasts and watching as his eyes roamed over her gentle curves. “I think Ara’s easy enough to remember though.” Moving her hands to the back of her head, she unfastened the band which held her hair up, allowing the dyed locks to fall over her shoulders. The ends were a little curled from the shower and brushed her collarbones. 

“It’ll make things a lot easier...if you keep your name.” He agreed, slowly getting up from the bed to join her.

“Yeah.” She agreed, bridging the gap between them with a small smile. She pressed her lips gently to his. “I wanted to thank you…” 

“For what?” Jimin asked, unable to stop himself from smiling at her sweet taste. 

She sighed quietly. “I know you had something to do with getting me the audition.” His coy expression a moment later told her everything she needed to know and she hit his shoulder lightly with her fist, grinning. 

He let out a cry of pain, mocking her, before he held her steady by the hips, looking her in the eye. “I thought you didn’t want to be an idol.” He teased. 

She felt herself blush even harder, her cheeks stained pink. “I just want to sing...” She shrugged shyly. “It doesn’t matter where.”

Jimin touched his palm to her cheek, cupping her face. “I love you…” 

She felt her chest flutter at the sight of him, his warm touch so tender after a hard, tiring day, and found herself pressing her lips against his once more, opening her mouth against his - wanting him to know how much she appreciated having him around - having his love. He moaned into her mouth as she flattened her body against his, feeling her bare breasts against his chest. A moment later, his lips were kissing them gently, sucking the little buds of her nipples as she moaned above him, moving her hands from his shoulders, to his hair, to his cheeks, unable to find a stable position to hold them in. 

Feeling worked up, she eased him away from her breasts and edged him towards the edge of the bed, pushing him gently into the covers by the centre of his chest. With a grin, he let out a soft cry as he fell, bouncing his body a little dramatically on the pale-green duvet as her hands moved to his jeans. 

“What are you doing?” He grinned, looking up at her as she unfastened the metal button above his zipper and began the process of freeing him from the confines of his clothes. He didn’t protest, instead aiding her by raising his hips when she moved onto his white shorts, and spreading his legs as she nestled between them on the covers. “Oh!” He let out a gasp as her lips closed around him, sinking down his length as her fingers probed further down, nails grazing his balls, moving lower still until they reached his thighs. He didn’t have time to think through what she was doing and intuitively lifted his hips as she pushed him back, his cock slipping from her mouth as she moved between his arse cheeks and began to lick around the tight pucker of his anus. 

“Does that feel good?” She asked, allowing her saliva to pool around his opening before trailing her tongue along the skin. He could only nod, though she couldn’t see it and, taking his low moans as a good sign, continued to lick him gently. 

“Oh, baby.” He cried, maneuvering himself to slide his arms from the loose material of his baggy shirt and lifting it over his head. She smirked at the change in motion, pulling back to observe his naked body as he lay spread-eagled on the bed. Her eyes darted to the only remaining item of clothing and she let out a small, breathy laugh. 

“Do you want me to get your socks?” She offered. 

He grinned in reply and she slid them from his feet, throwing them to the floor. Running his hands through his hair, he looked a little embarrassed. “Do you still have that vibrator I bought you?” He asked with a blush, his cheeks stained. 

“It’s in my draw, why?”

He smiled. “It might feel good if you…”

He did not need to finish. She brushed past the bundle of socks and underwear in the bottom cabinet before finding what she was looking for. It was bubblegum pink, but she didn’t think that would matter. Turning it on with a soft hum, she returned to the bed and got herself comfy on the sheets, moving the little bullet along the pucker of skin she had moistened with her tongue. The sounds he made below her were enough to tell that the vibe had been a good call and she couldn’t help but wonder whether this was his first time trying this. 

“Do you want me to put it inside?” She asked timidly, not knowing if it would feel good or not. 

“It’s okay…” He whispered, protesting gently. 

With a smile, she moved back in, giving him a tentative lick before rubbing the area gently, massaging him with the little toy as he whined in pleasure. She became lost in her motions, knowing she was pleasuring him in a way she had never done before, and almost forgot about his erection until he came, harshly, spilling himself on his toned stomach. Her tongue continued for a moment longer until it became obvious he was too sensitive from his orgasm and wanted her to stop. 

Wiping her lips, she moved away slowly, almost unable to believe what she had just done. He looked at her in awe as she climbed from the bed, wiping her lips gently with the back of her hand. 

“I hope you liked it.” She smiled, turning the device off and moving onto her panties which, in the moment, she had forgotten all about. “I’m going for a bath now.” She smirked, feeling his eyes on her as she left the room.

RM (& Ji-eun)  
(Set two days after the events of ‘RM’s girlfriend teases anal sex’)

“Do you really have to go back?” The sheer black fabric skimmed her thighs, revealing the lacy panties underneath as she moved closer to the double bed where her boyfriend sat, propped up against the headboard, dressed in his boxers. The sight of her in the doorway made him stir, but the prospect of returning back to base the next day caused him to sigh. 

“You know I do baby.” He shook his head, gesturing for her to move closer so he could admire her body in the new lingerie she had bought. The fleshy curves of her breasts arched over the delicate trim of the bodice and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingertips along them and watch her skin soften to his touch. The burgundy dress she had worn to the group dinner the previous evening was not her usual colour, but it had suited her immensely; the slit which ran along her thigh allowing him to caress her skin under the table. He had wanted her so badly last night, but she had fallen asleep upon their return to the shared apartment, the cocktails which had accompanied her plate of spaghetti causing her to pass out while he brushed his teeth in the en-suite.

Instead of moving towards him, she eyed the half full bottle of red she had opened two evenings before, shortly after he had returned home. He watched her reach for it and protested gently. 

“It’s only 3pm…” Her hand snapped away and she looked at him seductively, a single eyebrow raised. “Come here…” He beckoned, pulling the bedsheet aside to allow her to straddle his lap as he pressed his mouth to hers. She opened her lips against him, running her hands along his bare shoulders, her fingernails gently skimming his skin. Pulling away, he admired her up close; the trails of dark hair which had slipped from her high, casual bun he tucked behind her ear as he kissed her again. He felt her moan against him as her fingers brushed his erection, softly at first, before holding his strained outline through the fabric of his underwear. 

Moving one hand from his body, she reached over to the bedside table, her lips never leaving his as she blindly rummaged through the top draw. He was about to ask what she was searching for, but a moment later she broke the kiss with a smile.

“Do you want this on?” She asked, holding up a small, black object. 

His mouth opened wordlessly as he looked at the cock ring, remembering how they had bought it together early on in their relationship. It had been part of a set, to be enjoyed by couples, but the fact it was so casually stored in the bedside table told him that it must have worked just as well for solo pleasure. The thought of her using this against her clit while he was away made him twitch against her crotch. 

“Mmhmm.” He finally answered, savouring her touch as she silently grasped his waistband and slid his boxers down a couple of inches, enough to free his throbbing cock. He kissed her warm chest as she switched on the device, moving it down his member slowly; the sensation of being squeezed and constricted incredibly sexy as her hands followed, cupping and grasping him. Gently, he eased her bra underneath her nipples, watching more of her skin become visible and cupping her breasts from underneath, feeling their comforting weight in his palms. Her panties were damp against his thigh as she gently moved her hips, angling herself to allow contact with her clit, and he smoothed his fingers beneath the crotch, feeling the neat, straight trip of her pubic hair and the soft, wet skin below.

“Slip it in…” She whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead and resting on her knees to allow him to adjust position beneath her, holding himself straight as he nudged past the gusset of her panties, pressing inside her. She let out a cry as she settled against his lap, his cock filling her and the low, pulsating vibrations of the ring spreading through her lower lips. Gently, they began to rock together as she wrapped her arms tightly behind his neck, holding him close. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah…” She moaned. “My clit feels amazing…”

“You feel amazing…” He replied, moving his hands to support the firm cushion of her backside as she shifted above him to rest her weight on the soles of her feet, angling more of her pussy against the soft hum of the vibrator as she began to move once more on his cock. He kept his hands against her bottom, encouraging her as she rode him. 

“I’m so wet…” She gasped, feeling her eyes begin to roll back in her skull at the sensation spreading through her clit. 

“Are you gonna cum for me?” He grunted, feeling his own orgasm from deep within his balls, the tight, delicious sensation of the ring combined with her slick warmth encouraging his climax. 

“Yeah…” She moaned, her black hair clinging to her forehead which shone with perspiration. Her thighs and calves were beginning to ache from the position she was in and she didn’t think she could keep up her movement much longer. 

“Cum around my cock…” He said between gritted teeth, watching as she gasped for breath above him, smoothing the damp strands away from her face as she whined. 

“I’m cumming…” She finally cried out, fighting the cramp in her calf which threatened her balance as she kept up the rigorous pace. In reply he moaned, feeling her squeezing him down below, massaging the head of his cock while the vibe worked the base. “Fill me up…” She begged, tipping herself over the final edge as she reached her climax.

He followed moments after, clutching her forearms to hold her steady as he pumped himself into her, grinding his hips against her pubic bone as he came. Her breath was ragged and he switched off the device quickly, knowing she would be sensitive and needing to be held still for a few moments more before he finally pulled out of her, his aftermath messy on the sheets and her black panties. 

They were quiet as they cleaned up. He changed the bedsheets as she showered, before stepping in himself as she left the room. She was already sleepy when he returned, despite it being early, and he stroked her bare calf lovingly as he joined her on top of the bedsheets. Cautiously, he opened his mouth to speak - to reassure her that he would be on vacation again before she knew it, but she turned away, curling her body against the duvet. 

“I don’t want to think about it…” She murmured, as though anticipating what he was going to say. 

“Okay.” He agreed and nestled himself against her body.

Jin (& Min-seo)  
(Set 3 months after the events of ‘Trouble in Paradise’)

“You feel so good…” Jin cried out gently, running his hand along her hair as she worked him slowly, her lips wrapped lovingly around his cock. He was laid flat on the bed, eyes half-shut as he focussed on the pleasure she was giving him, her body nude and warm, curled at the bottom of the sheets. 

Having been away from her for so long, he could never take moments like this for granted, and he could tell she was likewise getting so much from being able to have him again; to kiss and hold him whenever she liked without having to worry that he would eventually have to leave her. 

Her pace was moderate, working him up slowly, and when she eventually pulled away and his eyes snapped open he couldn’t help but be thankful that she hadn’t tipped him over the edge; that he could love her more with his body. As she moved up, he cupped the bottom of her swollen breasts, running his thumbs gently over her hard nipples as she hovered above him.

“Is this okay?” He asked gently, keeping his touches light. 

“Yeah…” She whispered, pressing herself into him, allowing him to be more kneady in his motions.

He complied, squeezing her breasts with the palm of his hands and enjoying the full sensation between his fingertips. “Not too hard?” He questioned cautiously. 

“No...it’s fine.” She bent down to kiss him lips, her breath heavy and sweet, before moving away. He watched as she took his hands in hers and gently pulled them away from her chest, replacing them with her own as she held the edges of her breasts and moved back down the bed. He let out a surprised moan when she took his cock between them, sliding her breasts along the shaft. He watched from his awkward angle, his head propped up against two pillows, as the pink head of his cock disappeared between her fingers, cushioned in the valley she created between her full breasts. Beyond that, his eyes moved along her body; soft in all the right places; her skin radiant and beautiful. 

“Min-seo…” He cried out, unable to help himself. He saw her smile tenderly, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on him as she continued pleasuring him with her breasts, only stopping once she began to ache. Slowly, she pulled away and sat up on the bedsheets, holding his hands as he joined her in an upright position. 

The massage oil had been both of their ideas, though he had been to get it by himself, browsing the aisles of the small store a little timidly. He knew her body was starting to feel more sore than usual, and the candles seemed like a fun way to help her in the bedroom. He reached for the small jar and blew out the flame, allowing it to cool on the bed stand for a few minutes as they kissed sweetly. 

“It smells like birthday…” She grinned as he pulled away, making his stomach flutter pleasantly as he poured a little of the hot substance onto the palm of his hands. Slowly, he reached for her shoulders and began to massage her skin, applying enough pressure to ease her stiff neck as he watched the liquid pool along her collarbones. She closed her eyes and he paused.

“It’s not too hot?” He asked, stopping his motions as a precaution. 

“No…” She said reassuringly, her voice gentle as he once again began to ease the oil into her skin. He moved over her chest to her breasts, which he knew were feeling sensitive; more responsive to his touch. He took another handful of the oil, now much cooler, and slowly circled her flesh, running his wet fingers along the peaks of her nipples, pinching them slowly between his fingers as she moaned. 

“That feels good…” She whined, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as her mouth lulled open. “Keep doing it…” She asked, her voice breathy and high-pitched.

“They look so beautiful.” He whispered, circling her areolas with his fingertips before massaging the fleshier part of her bust in his palms, his soft moans of pleasure soon joining hers. Eventually, her moans began to quieten and he sensed she was becoming too sore. He took a final handful of the oil and moved further down, rubbing it over the curve of her stomach lovingly; his hand pausing in the centre for a few moments, before pulling away. She was watching him with a smile and, when he stopped, she kissed his mouth gently. 

“Do you want me to try?” She asked with a timid, if slightly mischievous, grin. He nodded, letting out a breathy laugh as she reached over his body and took the candle in her hand, dipping in her fingers to collect the last of the lavender-scented liquid which had started to solidify at the bottom. She started at his shoulders, as he had done with her, and worked her fingers along his bare pectorals, making his tanned skin sheen in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Their gaze met. 

“Do I look like a bodybuilder?” He asked, face straight. A moment of silence passed between them before they let out a mutual cry of laughter and she toppled into him, snuggling her face against his wet, oily chest and dropping the now-solid candle onto the thick pile of duvet as she tried to calm down.

V (& Cassandra)  
(Set shortly after the events of Jin’s wedding, around a year and a half into their relationship)

Cassandra’s cries were low and strained around his cock as he ran his palm along her fleshy backside, squeezing her flesh gently with a grunt, before dipping his fingers between her cheeks. Slowly, he dipped his fingertips in her cunt, pushing through the tight ring of her opening and moaning when he felt her mouth vibrate against him; her pleasure echoing through his body as he fingered her gently.  
Her movements were slow to the point of being agonising, but he enjoyed how wet her mouth was; how her saliva dribbled from between her lips and down the shaft of his erection, collecting in his bush of pubic hair as her filled her. She had kept the position, her body tightly curled into itself and resting on her knees with her head in his lap, for the past half hour and her eyes had begun to stream a little; long lines of thick mascara running down her cheeks. Still, she was holding out; determined to keep him in her mouth until he stopped her, his fingers constantly playing with her pussy and the cold, metal plug in her arsehole, but keeping her from orgasm until she gave in and begged him for it. 

He shifted his hand once more, moving to the edge of the plug which filled her up, feeling blindly along its edges until he had a tight enough hold on it to slip it out, centimeter at a time, hearing and feeling her moans beneath him, before pushing it back in slowly, stretching her. His lips parted in concentration as he repeated the motion, her heavy breathing becoming more and more pronounced as he stimulated her. 

He felt himself slip out of her mouth, the cool air of the bedroom hitting his erection as she let out a full-bodied, cathartic groan, taking in a few gasps of refreshing air without the constriction of his cock in her throat. He stopped his motions against her, letting go of the plug to grasp the slippery base of his penis and move it against her parted lips. 

“Keep sucking…”

J-Hope (& Nana)  
(Set shortly before Hoseok’s military enlistment, around six months into their relationship)

“I’m starting to think this was a mistake…”  
Hoseok’s was good-humoured but a little out of breath behind her, his fingers digging into her sides as his hips refused to slow and she sensed an edge of panic in his voice. 

“Are you close?” She asked. It wasn’t that she was frustrated with him, but her body had started to ache and her last orgasm, the second of the evening, had left her feeling a little drained. The bedsheets were still a little damp below her forearms from where she had come, surprising them both. 

“No…” He answered honestly, eyebrows furrowing into his forehead as he loosened his tight clutch on her bony hips, sensing she was getting a little bored with doggy. If limbs could speak, she thought, they would be thanking her, as he slipped from her opening, as rigid as ever, and she eased herself onto her back. The patchwork quilt was soft against her skin as she settled down, smoothing the damp lock of hair from Hoseok’s slick forehead as he nestled against her. He kissed her sweetly, his toothy smile pressing against her lips as he stood at the edge of the bed and wrapped her long legs around his waist. She felt him enter her, long and stiff against her inner walls, and knew he wasn’t lying when he said he was not yet close.

“I don’t think I can cum again…” She said a little weakly as he broke the kiss, voice full of apology. 

He shook his head, forehead wrinkled, equally apologetic. “I don’t expect you to.” 

He hadn’t needed the viagra; in fact, Nana thought, he could probably live to a hundred and still be able to get it up without needing an aid, but he had been curious, wanting to see if it would make the sensation even more pleasurable. Now, an hour later, he was beginning to panic. 

“Do you want me on top?” She offered, watching his brow become increasingly sweaty beneath his red fringe. 

“We can try…”

They once more switched positions, and she crouched over his body, feet flat against the bed and supporting her weight by clutching the headboard with both hands, hoping the bigger movements as she eased herself onto his cock would allow him to finish. He watched as she moaned above him, the head of his penis hitting her deep and causing her to scrunch her eyes shut, despite the fact her body was too exhausted to manage another orgasm. Her tightly wound curls bounced in all directions as she kept up the pace for another five minutes, enjoying the way his hands roamed along her ribcage and the outlines of her pronounced stomach muscles as she made love to him. Eventually, her hips began to slow and she opened her eyes. 

“I don’t think I can keep going.” She muttered breathily, finally stopping. He was still hard inside her and she slipped him out. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be...I shouldn’t have done that.” He uttered sympathetically, seeing how tired she was. 

She smirked, kneeling on the sheets as she tied her hair back with a band she kept on the bedside table. “No you shouldn’t.”

“Lesson learned.” He smiled a little worriedly. 

She moved against his upright body, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Maybe if I suck you…” 

He shook his head. “You’ve done enough.” Pressing his lips to her cheek, he sighed against her. “I love you so much Nana.”

“I love you too.” 

They were silent for a moment, and she observed the way he kept his hand resting lightly on his shaft, fingertips skimming the rosy and flushed head. “Maybe you should masturbate.” She suggested, seeing the way his face relaxed; his body craving its release.

“Yeah, maybe…” He seemed cautious, as though worried she would be offended, but she smiled easily. 

“Let me wash myself, and I’ll come and help you.”

“You don’t have to do that…” He looked at her seriously, feeling embarrassed for putting her through this. “Go take a shower…”

She pressed her lips once more to his soft cheek, happy to find his skin did not feel so clammy as it had minutes before. “Okay…” She agreed, getting off the bed slowly to ease the pain in her limbs and joints. She showered quickly, eager to make sure Hoseok was okay, and was happy to find he seemed almost there when she came back into the bedroom. His eyes snapped open at the sound of the bedroom door opening, and his eyes roamed over her naked form, his left hand frantically working himself at a rate she had never seen before. 

With a relieved smile, she perched beside him, moving her hand over his to help him along. 

“Nana…” He whined, meeting her eyes across the short space, his hand moving to palm the scant swell of her breast, her nipples hard against his skin. 

“You’re nearly there…” She whispered soothingly, letting out a small whimper as he squeezed her skin gently, enjoying how sensitive her breasts felt in his hand as he moved to touch the other. 

“I think I’m going to…” Before the words left his lips, she felt the warmth of his seed against her fingers, seeping across her skin from the tip of his cock, his ejaculation taking them both by surprise. 

“Oh…” She let out a little gasp, but encouraged him to finish, stroking the flushed head gently as he continued to spurt. Eventually, his breathing slowed and he stopped his movements. Looking at his expression, she thought she had never seen him look so tired.

"Woo.” He let out a long, slow breath of air, making her grin. “That’s a relief...I thought we were going to have to call a doctor.”

Suga (& Jeong-sun)  
(Set around 6 months after they meet again following Yoongi’s discharge from the military)

“Oh fuck!” 

Jeong-sun’s thighs trembled beneath Yoongi’s hands as she continued to grid herself against his tongue, his mouth open and sucking at her desperately, taking her clitoris between his lips and encouraging her to move against him, wanting to tip her over the edge. She clutched at the metal bedframe with both hands, steadying her body as she felt a wave of heat wash over her, making her toes curl and body clench with pleasure. She felt him moan beneath her, his nose nudging at her clitoris as tongue entered her, savouring her taste on his tongue. She clung to the frame, knuckles turning white as she tried to keep her weight on her shaking knees, breath finally slowing as the waves began to ebb away through her body. Her cheeks felt warm and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get a grip over her body which she seemed to have lost all control over. She wasn’t sure how long she was still for, but when she opened her eyes again, she became suddenly aware that Yoongi was still beneath her, his face buried beneath her crotch and between her thighs.

“Sorry Yoongi…” She murmured breathily, sounding less apologetic than she truly felt in her exhausted state as she slowly moved away from his body, having ridden his face for the past ten minutes. He licked his lips lavisciously and she couldn’t help but laugh out loud, quickly handing him a tissue from the box on the bedside table to wipe his face. He slowly sat up, joining her against the pillows as her heart rate finally slowed. 

“How was that?” He asked, straight-faced as he curled the tissue into a bundle and threw it across the room. She watched it hit the litter basket with a smirk.

“That shot or the orgasm?” She asked equally dryly. 

He grinned gummily, revealing nothing and she couldn’t help but match it, feeling her chest grow warm. Slowly, her body aching and tired, she crawled onto his naked lap, straddling his body closely and stroking the back of his black hair. 

“I read somewhere sex was supposed to get worse once you got married.” She quipped, meeting his soft gaze. 

In reply, he scrunched his nose in mock-disgust, making a face which caused her to laugh out loud. “Where did you read that?” 

She shrugged lightly, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. “I think it was in a magazine at the dentist’s office.”

He laughed breathily. “What dentist do you go to?” 

She grinned, pressing her lips to his forehead. “I’m guessing that means you have no complaints?” 

“Ask me in ten years…” He mumbled, shifting his head from beneath her to capture her lips in a soft, sinking kiss. She felt her thighs tremble once more on either side of his body and he held her steady by the hips, his thumbs caressing her naked skin as his lips opened against hers, eventually moving one hand to brush through her thick black hair and rest at the back of her head. He kissed her for what felt like an eternity; she lost track of everything but the sweet, loving caresses of his mouth and the warm, fluttery sensation between her ribcage as he held her close. When he eventually pulled away, she felt as breathless as when she first climaxed, his lips moist and slightly parted. 

They looked at each other for a while, not needing to say anything; the memory of the week before and what they had done, the lifelong promise they had made to each other, swam in the silence, making their cheeks glow and bodies ache for each other. Eventually, his gaze fell to her hand where he had been quietly stroking her fingers for the past few minutes, his thumb brushing along her fourth digit lovingly. She looked down, watching it trace over her knuckle. 

“I don’t need a ring.” She murmured softly, wondering if he was mourning its absence. 

He shook his head with a small smile. “I know you don’t.” He whispered, continuing the motion with his thumb and looking down once more. “I was thinking I might like to wear one.” He eventually said, meeting her eye once more. 

Jeong-sun felt her stomach and chest grow warm and wondered if her face had turned red as she looked at him, having to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from grinning, her entire body aching with her love for him in that moment. It didn’t take long for her to crack and she turned her face away from him, trying to cover the huge smile which spread over her lips. She heard him laugh softly, his face turned downward as he smiled shyly to himself, and, feeling bashful, she slid from his lap, shuffling position to sit between his parted thighs, her back nestling into his chest where he couldn’t see her face. His grin remained as he leaned against the pillows at the head of the bed, holding her body against his and placing the sole of one foot against the mattress, allowing her to rest her cheek comfortably against his upright knee. 

“I love you.” He murmured against her neck, kissing the back of her shoulder tenderly as they got comfortable. She mumbled in agreement, making him laugh once more as he gently stroked her thigh. Calming down, he trailed his fingers to the soft skin on her stomach. 

Silently, he felt her take his hand in hers and move it between her parted thighs, rubbing along her outer labia gently, soothingly. He followed her lead, stroking her folds, brushing the nub of her clitoris without question and, finally, dipping into her opening with two slick fingers. She let out a moan, throwing her head back to rest on his shoulder and his hand moved to cup her bare breast. 

“Do you want another?” He purred against her ear, inhaling her familiar scent; sweet and milky. Her cunt contracted delightfully around his long, bony digits and, taking it as an answer, he pressed deeper inside, his palm hugging her clitoris as he held her body to him, using his other hand to splay across her midriff. 

She reached behind her, between their bodies, to take hold of his flaccid cock. His orgasm had come shortly before the oral and she knew he wouldn’t be able to go again for another hour or two, but he felt comfortable in her hand and he seemed to appreciate the gesture. He trailed his fingers from her opening to her clitoris and circled the bud gently, enjoying the way she moved her hips against him to gain extra contact as he teased her. 

“Are you going to make me cum or what?” She moaned breathlessly, angling her body into his touch. She could sense his grin behind her, though she couldn’t see in her current position, and a moment later, she heard him rummaging through the bedside cabinet, the one on her side of the bed, and gasped when she felt the cold metal surface of her sex bullet against her clitoris. With the flick of his finger, it hummed to life and she groaned at the contact, feeling him trail it delicately along her swollen nub. 

“How did you know?” She asked, knowing that while she did not deliberately hide things from him, she had never explicitly shown him the sex toy before. Nor did she think he would go snooping in her cabinet without her permission. 

“I didn’t…” He let out a breathy laugh behind her, filling her with butterflies. “Just a guess…”

Jungkook (& Young-soon)  
(Set around four months after Jungkook and Young-soon rekindle their love at Jin’s wedding)

“I love how sensitive your nipples are…” Young-soon murmured, tugging gently on the chain which connected to the metal clamps on his flesh. Jungkook’s brow furrowed, eyes temporarily snapping shut at the sensation. While he had been shy to first try them, he could not deny how good they felt now they were attached. He had blushed furiously when Young-soon suggested they buy them in the store, claiming they were for her, but now he realised her plan all along.  
“Do you want me to pull a little harder?” She asked, an eyebrow raised as she regarded his expression. 

“Yes…” He moaned, not realise he was going to speak until the words left his mouth. Moments later, he felt the tug of the chain; the pleasure of the sensation counteracting any underlying pain he might have otherwise felt. He knew his girlfriend was doing this for his pleasure rather than her own, and he felt safe in the knowledge that she would never take things too far. 

Eyes still tightly closed in anticipation of the next tug, he was surprised when he the release of the clips; the cold, sharp sensation being replaced with the soft, warm caress of a tongue as Young-soon took his nipples into her mouth one at a time. He let out a loud moan, clutching her head to his body, loving her so much for knowing exactly what he wanted; the soothing motion of her lips causing as much pleasure as the clamps had done moments before. 

“Young-soon…” He gasped, opening his eyes to guide her to his mouth. They kissed passionately and he ran his hands along her cheeks, opening his lips against hers. Eventually, she pulled away, the teasing look in her eye still apparent. 

“Did you want to try the pocket pussy now?” She asked. 

He sighed breathily as she edged away from the bed and towards the carrier bag which was hooked over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” He asked, despite knowing it had been her suggestion that they buy it. She had seen the nervous glance he had taken at the object on the shelf in the store, the crude, silicone rendition of a famous American porn star’s vagina on the cover. It was enough to tell her that he was curious about the sex toy, and she had thrown it in their shopping basket without question. 

She shrugged, reaching into the bag and pulling out the box. He watched her remove the cardboard, his cock rock hard, as she slipped the cylinder from its case. “I wouldn’t have bought it for you if I minded.” She removed the cap and reached for the bottle of chocolate flavoured lubricant on the dresser, silently pouring it between the lips of the fake vagina. 

Jungkook was stunned into silence as she edged closer to the bed, clutching the object in her hand and climbing beside him. 

“And it’s your birthday.” She smiled, pressing her lips gently to his forehead as she slipped his cock into the tube, lowering it until he disappeared completely. His eyes scrunched closed once more and his lips parted in an almost-silent moan. “How does that feel?” She whispered against his skin, fucking him slowly with the object. 

“A-amazing…” He uttered breathily, forcing his lids open to look at her, his wide eyes dark and beautiful. “But not as good as you…” He finished.

***


End file.
